titanstogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Keera "Night Hawk"
Appearance :Keera has a well-muscled body with some predominant curves. She has a plethora of scars on her body, though the only one normally visible is a small nick on the left side of her chin. She has long brown hair that, when let down, reaches to her lower back; half grown-out bangs, parted down her right side Street Clothes :In regular garb, Keera wears T-shirts and jeans, along with hoodies either worn or tied around her waist. Even in civvie garb, Keera carries a knife with her in her pocket. Uniform :Keera wears a full mask with a voice-altering box over her mouth to change the sound of her voice. She ties her hair up to disguise its length, and her costume consists of a breathable but close-fitting black and gray ensemble, with wider sleeves that she can remove with a simple tug that hang over her close-fitting sleeves. She wears special texting gloves with gray fingertips that look like claws, and black leather boots. She also has a black belt that holds a semi-automatic pistol with a silencer and a retractable pocketknife. Notable Equipment :Keera always carries a retractable pocketknife with her regardless of her attire. Personality :Night Hawk has always been a tough cookie, and was once known as a self-professed "big mouth," saying whatever was on her mind. She still keeps an upbeat attitude despite the war, even slinging insults at her enemies in battle or cracking jokes when needed to lighten a mood. She tends to fit in better hanging out with the guys--her feminine side is relatively undeveloped (and she still needs makeup help from Angela when she's out on the town). Keera is very empathetic and tries to be strong for others, so she'll usually be the one best to go to when you have something on your mind. If you get her in a comfortable zone, though, she can still be a bit of a snarky goof. She's not afraid to be honest, though she tries to balance tact with honesty. :Night Hawk's equally comfortable with running missions on her own or in a team scenario, taking orders in stride. She really hates to lead, however, as she feels it's way too much pressure on her. Powers and Abilities :Keera has shadow-based powers that work best on a moonlit night, but are still useable during the day and, barely, in pitch darkness. Shadow Form :Keera can turn her body into a two-dimensional shadow, a process she ever-so-creatively calls “shadowing.” In this form, Keera is literally in two dimensions; if she faced you to the side, she would be so thin that she would seem to disappear. Keera can use this form to slide past almost any door, window, or crevice that is not completely air-tight. She also can see in perfect darkness while in her shadow form. "Dropping" :While in her shadow form, Keera can drop to the ground, turning completely flat like a puddle of ink, in order to reduce damage taken in battle. Keera has used this technique to limit damage taken from small explosions via handheld grenades. She does still take damage, but normally-crippling attacks tend to merely give her some very sore bumps and bruises. Shadowing Objects :Keera can also “shadow” other objects within her grasp, turning them into a shadow substance like she becomes in her shadow form. Her favorite object to shadow is her sword; she’s done it so many times that now it tends to shadow with her when she goes into her shadow form. She can shadow any inanimate object small and light enough for her to carry if she’s touching it. Forming Shadow Objects :If she concentrates (a full post), Keera can also form small (half a foot in diameter) objects from shadow. Shadow Swath :Night Hawk can also form swaths of shadow (up to five feet long and one foot in diameter) that have defensive properties. They can shield her from small attacks and take the brunt out of strikes when placed directly against her skin. These are completely ineffective against lightning- or electricity-based attacks, however. They also only last for a moment before she has to create a new one (lasts for one post; can withstand one attack before breaking down). Flight :Oh yeah. And Keera can fly. This is actually her most well-trained power, and as such, she can fly without tiring for up to twelve hours. She can carry up to a single person’s weight (between 100-180 lbs.) while flying, but that decreases her flight time (and altitude) significantly. When carrying a person, Night Hawk can only fly at most two stories off the ground, and can’t perform any fancy acrobatics that she’d be able to if she were unburdened. She also can only carry the person for at most about fifteen to twenty minutes at a time; any longer and she’ll have to land to rest. Weaknesses :Keera has a strong fear of drowning, and as such cannot hold her breath for more than a minute. :Her shadow abilities take a lot of energy to use. Night Hawk can only remain in her shadowed form for four turns before she has to revert to her normal human form for two turns of rest. :Her shadow powers are extremely sensitive to electricity; any zap will temporarily short-circuit them, preventing her from using any of her shadow abilities. The longer and stronger the bolt, the longer her shadow powers will be knocked out for. For a relatively weak current (just a quick, single-post attack), her shadow powers will be out for one post; by her next post, she can shadow once more. For stronger attacks, her shadow powers will be out for her next three turns—or more, depending on the severity of the shock. :Night Hawk’s shadow powers are not “darkness-based”; they’re shadow-based. This means that Keera’s shadow powers cannot exist unless there is a light source. Although Keera can use her shadow powers in a darkened or dimly-lit room, it drains her energy much, much faster. In a perfectly dark room, she can only use her shadow powers for two posts at a time, with at least two turns of rest in between. In a dimly-lit room or in the day time, Keera can maintain her shadow form for four turns at a time before needing two turns of rest in between. Her powers are strongest at night, but only on nights or in areas with light—in a moonlit evening, Keera can maintain her shadow form or shadow powers for eight turns in a row before needing to take her two-turn break. If Keera ever tries to push her shadow powers too much, she winds up either getting too winded to react or fainting altogether. :For some reason, Night Hawk refuses to use her shadow powers on the night of a new moon, or on nights where clouds cover the moon and stars. Even if there’s manmade light, Keera insists on utilizing her other skills instead. :Night Hawk cannot use her shadow form to slip past air-tight seals. :Night Hawk cannot see in the darkness unless she’s in her shadow form, and even then, only if someone else’s powers are not interfering with her own. For instance, if Keera, while in her shadow form, enters a room filled with Oblivion’s darkness powers, she will not be able to see. :When Keera uses her shadow “drop” technique to limit damage, it takes a great deal of energy. She can typically only do it two or three times per battle (once every fourth turn), depending on the amount of damage delivered and avoided—if she has to do it to avoid an explosion like a hand grenade, then she can only do it once per battle without fainting. The stronger the attack, the more energy it takes from her. If too much of Keera’s energy gets sapped, she will be forced to revert to her normal form, and eventually, she may even pass out on the spot. Of course, if the attack is lightning- or electricity-based, it does not matter whether Keera “dropped” or not; if she is hit, she will take full damage, immediately revert to her normal form, and be unable to use her shadow powers for the duration of the battle (unless she leaves the battle to rest for four turns). :Keera’s shadow swaths can’t defend against lightning- or electricity-based attacks at all. Any other attack will break the shield after one strike, so combinations are the best against her swaths. A particularly powerful attack, such as from a well-practiced elemental or from a charged attack, will break right through her swath and strike her unless she dodges. If she uses a shadow swath against her skin to take the edge off blows, a normally bone-breaking move will leave her hurt enough to not be able to move for a turn, but at least she’ll be intact. Cuts that will penetrate her skin will be reduced to scratches, but a really deep lunge will also break through her swath. Her swaths can only last for one post at a time, and as soon as they’re struck, they’ll break, and she’ll have to make a new one. Again, combinations or powerful, charged attacks are the best way to break through this defense. :Keera’s flight, like running, takes energy and at least a little concentration. Therefore, Keera can only fly when she’s conscious and energized. When Keera loses her energy, Keera’s flight falters and then fails altogether. If she’s in the air at this time, she’d better hope there’s someone around to catch her… :Keera does have pretty good aim with her pistol, but she’s about as good as a TV marksman; she’ll probably miss if the target’s moving. She’s much better as a sniper and can actually hit fairly well if her target’s not moving. Unfortunately, she usually doesn’t have much of a chance to fire at a target sitting still. She also has Batman’s mentality of not aiming to kill, so she’ll always go with a maiming shot over a kill shot. Other Abilities :Night Hawk has remarkable skills with a blade. She prefers to use a sword or her shadow powers in battle, but she’s also trained in some level one Krav Maga and MMA moves, so she has some hand-to-hand skills in case she is ever disarmed. She is naturally right-handed, but is fully ambidextrous with a sword and can wield it in her left hand just as well. She is not fully ambidextrous with other objects; just with a sword. Relationships RELATIONSHIP #1 :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE RELATIONSHIP #2 :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Family History Backstory ---- :Keera was originally born in the future in an alternate dimension, the sister of Marcus and the daughter of Vincent and Seris Foraza. But shortly after her birth, Keera was kidnapped by a mysterious figure and taken back in the past, where she was dropped off in an orphanage. She was quickly adopted by the Johansons. Not that either she or her adopted family knew anything about that. :The Johansons were a middle-class couple who'd had difficulty having children at first. After adopting Keera, however, Mr. and Mrs. Johanson later had two children of their own. Everyone got along together just fine. They were a happy, perfectly normal family. Well, normal except for Keera. :Keera discovered her powers of flight when she was four years old--when she realized that while she was tossing and turning from having nightmares, she was literally floating out of bed. Her shadow powers came the following year, when she had a nasty case of the hiccups and began to cry, transforming into a very uncomfortable, unhappy, shadowy, hiccupping little girl. :From the very beginning, Keera wanted to be a super hero and use her powers for good. And as soon as she could wander a few blocks from the house, she did. From saving cats in trees to taking down bullies, Keera became an icon in her neighborhood at a very young age—to both the delight and chagrin of her loving but concerned parents. That was about when she met Angela Darrington, who she instantly dubbed her best friend. Gentle, quiet Angela was always getting picked on at school, and when Keera saw, she would have none of it. Keera stood up to the bullies and scared them so badly they would never pick on Angela again… at least not to her face, not when Keera was there. So Keera was always there. They spent almost every waking moment together. :Keera grew up fighting minor crimes in and around her neighborhood, but as she matured and grew more and more skilled (both with her powers and in fencing; she picked up swordplay quite easily), her area of patrol grew wider and wider. She was tempted to go into Gotham or Jump City, but her parents had long warned her of the serious dangers in those cities and had forbidden her to go, at least until she was older. :The Titans did stray into her sphere once or twice, however, especially when the Titans’ numbers first began to swell. Keera still cherishes memories of starry-eyed moments like when she’d watched the Titans take down the rampaging Cinderblock, or once when Robin had stepped in on a midnight chase, making short work of a teleporting perpetrator she’d been chasing for hours. Yes, Keera had crossed paths with and been asked to join the Titans on several occasions, but she had turned them down each time. Not only could she not stay in Jump City due to her parents’ wishes, but she preferred to stay on her own, mostly afraid that she could never live up to the Titans’ standards. Whenever their work strayed into her area though, Keera was always willing to help. :When the Brotherhood began to pick up in activity, however, an incident occurred that forced Night Hawk to accept the Titan comm. She was getting scared for her family and for the people she looked up to as her own heroes. They needed more Titans, and she’d answer the call. She even brought along Angela, knowing her friend was having a hard time in high school and was searching for some place to call home. :While Angela was finding a new home, however, Night Hawk was learning to say goodbye to hers. Eventually, the war with the Brotherhood got to be too dangerous for Night Hawk to remain with her beloved family. She had to go underground. Keera said goodbye to her family and seemed to vanish from the picture. :In reality, Night Hawk continued her work as an anonymous hero, relying on either her physical skills or using her super powers in such a way to make it appear as though she were a normal human being. She hung up her swords and began to train in using firearms. All the while, she was always looking for ways to help the Titans underground, either helping some escape, protecting cells of Titans trying to hide, etc. Phantoms of Shoan ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE Running Missions, Making Friends ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE Titans' Fall ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE List of Character Appearances *Dock 12 *APPEARANCE #2 Character Also Mentioned In: *ARTICLEMENTIONEDIN Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:PCs Category:Teen Titans Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Shadowmancers Category:Titans Together